Rivalry
by MoonSageKat
Summary: Two sisters are recruited into the Task Forcd 141 with opposite personalities; an introvert and extrovert. What could go wrong?


The red-orange dust kicked up behind our van. My sister, Laurel slightly snoring with her head on my shoulder. We're identical twins. Soo that means that people always get us mixed up. It's always 'Lau- Arrow! I mean Laurel, wait no Arrow, wait.. yeah Arrow.' Or the same with Laurel. I shuffled quietly but my sister apparently felt. "Arrow, what the fuck? I was sleeping." She said rubbing her brown eyes.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." I said while she readjusted her head on my shoulder. The 'Noobs' surrounded us on the bus. the seats were uncomfortable and stiff.

"Ok FNG's, time to wake up and go to base we are here in ETA 5 minutes." The leader said. I could hear a chorus of groans and moans and fucks. Before I knew it, the bus stopped with squeaks and stuff like that.

"Aight, grab your bags and fall in!" a British accent sounded from outside the bus. I groaned and pushed Laurel off of me.

"Watch it, bitch." She said incoherently.

"Mhm." I mumbled quietly to myself. Laurel slowly got up and stretched. I could hear her joints cracking and popping. 'How long were we on here?' I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and quickly hurried to the line. Lauren popped up behind me and poked me

"Ready?"She said.

"Mhm."I mumbled

"You were never much of a talker Arrow." She replied quickly. She's right. I barely talked. Especially in the army.

"Alrig- wait.. John?.. Two girls? Sisters? Mistake perhaps?" The British voice pierced the silence.

"No mistake mate, these two were the best of the grunts. As for the rest they did their own part. I expect you to treat them well, and equally." A Scottish accent replied.

"Pisshead.." I heard the British guy say, who evidently had a mask on which was mysterious.. And a bit haunting. I shifted my weight back and forth as he went over the rules and base. Boring shit. Over and over and over again. No wonder some people go AWOL. Ohh speaking of AWOL.. I could listen to sail right now. A nudge put me back in the world.

"Is that clear?.. Miss.." He looked at his clipboard of files "Arrow?"

"U-uh.. yes?" I said in a small voice. Laurel face palmed and looked strait forward.

"Speak up next time Arrow." He said. I felt embarrassed! How could he make me speak out? No other superiors made me do this!

"Alright, dinner at 20. That leaves you a couple of hours to unpack and get settled in. Thank you." The masked man said.

"Sir yes sir!" The whole crowd said.

"Alright. Get going." He ordered us. I picked up my bags and followed Laurel to what I'm guessing is our room. The place was nice and well kept. I give them that. Laurel stopped at a door that said Arter. our last name. Laurel stopped and looked at me she smiled. I gave her my famous 'shrug'.

"Arrow, can't you believe it!? It's our dream come true!" She said basically screaming. it's your dream Laurel, you dragged me into this shit. I didn't want to leave home. I thought that to myself. She turned the doorknob into our shared room. It wasn't small nor big. But perfect. "I call top bunk!" Laurel said like a little kid. I shrugged and put my bags near my bed. I laid on it. It wasn't soft but not scratchy. It was perfect. The coolness of the white sheets engulfed my whole body.

"Arrow. Too comfortable?" Laurel said while basically hanging from her top.

"Leave me alone. I want me time. Too many people at once." I said into my pillow.

"Geez, ok. Period much?" She replied.

"Please?" I said hoping she would leave me alone.

"Fine you bitch. I'll go and check out the base. In case you were stuck in your 'La La Land' again, dinner is at 8. I'll be at the ranger until then." She said a bit mad. Gosh, I wish she went in my head. Just for one day. Maybe then she would appreciate me. I let out a big sigh and went to unpacking. I've always been an introvert. And angry. I took one look at my bags and groaned. I had to unpack.

I reached for my smallest bag and looked around the room for drawers. Ah hah! Drawers. I snaked the closest ones so Laurel would have to get up and go across the room. I unpacked my clothes until I got to my picture; a picture of me and my friends from high school. At writing club. I put it on my drawers then brought out my journal. I love to write in it. Anything really. From poetry to short stories to long stories. I put my bags under my bed and grabbed my journal. Wait.. I don't have a pen. Shit.

I looked at the desk. Pens must be in there. I got up and walked to it. I ransacked the drawers until there were no drawers left to filch. I sighed. Everything but pens. Any poets up in here? I sighed. This meant I had to face humanity for a pen or pencil or.. Grab a book. Meh I need to get a pencil sooner or later. I walked through the hallways until everything looked the same. Where am I?

Didn't mask guy tell us where anything is? Oooh.. I didn't listen. One thing about me; I tune out shit. A lot of stuff. And ADHD. Which I guess is somewhat handy for writing. How am I going to do thi. "Miss? You seem lost, need help?" A voice sounded from behind. I jumped at the sound and looked back. My face was bright red.

"U-u-umm... Do you have a pen maybe? Or a p-p-pencil..?" I said quietly.

"Not much of a talker I see. But yeah I do hold on." He had a Russian accent. Soon he came out with a pen. "Here you go.."

"Arrow." I said.

"Arrow. Nice to meet you, name's Yuri." He said politely while he handed me it.

"Thanks.. Yuri." I said while smiling.

"No problem see you around." He said softly. I turned around and slowly walked around until I found our door. I looked at the clock inside. 7:53PM. Damn it. Soon as I get a pen I have to go. I looked at the map placed in our room I ignored earlier and saw the cafeteria. Huh turn left then right then strait, second thingy on the left. Better remember that. I went out slowly and closed the door to our room. I walked.. Turned right then left. Ohh that reminds me of this song. Random but true. Cancer. By My Chemical Romance. God I would kill for an iPod or something. I ran into a dead end. What the fuck? I turned around and tried to retrace my steps.

"Lost again miss?" I heard Yuri say. I nodded my head "Follow me." He replied. I followed him and saw the cafeteria. Everyone looked at me. My face turned red. I scurried to Laurel who placed herself in the middle of everyone. I sat on the outskirts. Screw them. I thought silently.

"Dinner is done!" A voice sounded out. Everyone got up and scuttled to the back room. The masked man was lagging behind. So I figured to hide behind him. We got our food. It was good, stew. Everyone chatted and talked to my sister. I just sat on the outside thinking of ideas for my stories or poems. I wasn't very hungry so I ate a little bit. I looked over my shoulder to s- WHAT?! Laurel is kissing someone!


End file.
